1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular communication system and the like mounted in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed an art which makes a vehicular communication system mounted in a vehicle receive a broadcast program list and a broadcast program according to the broadcast program list. In relation to the mentioned art, there has been disclosed another art which sends a program reserved for recording to a server when the reserved program is difficult to be received by a vehicular receiving terminal and records it from the server (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No, 2005-184316).
There has been disclosed another art which distributes a program list for terrestrial digital broadcasting (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-260613).
However, if an IGN switch of a vehicle is at the OFF state, the power supply to devices including the communication system mounted in the vehicle is stopped, and consequently, a broadcast program cannot be received. In this situation, it is necessary for a user to turn the IGN switch into the ON state so as to receive the broadcast program. On the other hand, if the IGN switch of the vehicle is set at the ON state and meanwhile there is no receiving of a broadcast program needed by the vehicle or the user, the power supply to the communication system will be consumed unnecessarily.